Typically, a bogie of a railcar is constituted by wheels, axles, and a bogie frame. The bogie frame includes a cross beam and a pair of side sills. The cross beam extends in a railcar width direction. The side sills are joined to both respective ends of the cross beam by welding or the like and extend in a front/rear direction. Axle boxes accommodating respective bearings for supporting the axle are supported by an axle box suspension and are configured to be displaceable in an upper/lower direction relative to the bogie frame. Problems of such a bogie are that the manufacturing cost is high due to a large number of welded portions, and the weight of the bogie is heavy. Here, PTL 1 proposes a bogie from which side sills are omitted.